Chasing the Moon
by Me and my jacked up gang
Summary: All the unimprinted werewolves imprint. could there be some long forgotten and unknown family ties. discontinued
1. Prologue

Life. It changes. It is an ever-changing thing that brings sorrow and happiness, greed and unselfishness, understanding and misconception. With it new lives are born and old ones pass.

To live is to change. For the first part of our lives we live for family. As you grow older its for friends, whether human, animal, or supernatural. And as we grow even older, our only reason for living is for those we love, sometimes even more than ourselves.

Love. So strong. So many kinds are out there. The friend kind, the family kind, and my personal favorite, the strongest one. There's not really a name for it because no matter the word or how many you use it doesn't describe well enough. You only experience it with one person. For some it develops over time and for others it an automatic connection. It's a love greater than the love we feel for ourselves.

Everyone finds love but only the lucky ones get to experience this kind of love. Many people don't know they have found this love until they lose it. But the truth is its never gone. Just damaged. It can be put together and when it is it can come back stronger than ever.


	2. Friends

Chapter 1: Intro

*Elizabeth's POV*

"Did you see the looks on their faces? It was so funny!" I said as we were packing.

"Whatever. Hurry up I want to go see Emily." Karli complained.

"Well wait a minute, stop complainin', and go make some food.

Maybe then I'll work faster," I said, "cause I'm hungry."

"When are you not hungry?" Leah asked.

"Ummmm…" I said thinking, "ummmm, I can't answer that 'cause I don't gotta clue. Don't roll your eyes at me Leah."

"How did you know what I was doing?"

"Cause I'm magic. Harry Potter's my best friend. Want to meet him?" I said. I dug through my closet and found my life-size Harry Potter poster, "Here he is!"

"You are such a dork." Leah said.

"Better believe it!" I said.

"BACON!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen. I turned around to look at Leah. Haha, no human could keep up with…

"thud"

"Ow, I ran into the wall." I said.

"Please tell me you didn't hurt the wall." Leah yelled from behind me.

"Oh, so I run into the wall and your worried about the wall and not your best friend."

"Pretty much. Are you finally packed?"

"Yes mother."

"It's weird you call me mother, but I'm younger than you."

"Well I act like a two year old on crack and you act like uumm ummm an old person." I said

"Good you're finally done packing and you admitted to being on crack. We can leave for Emily's now." Karli said.

"NO!" I shouted. I sounded like a stubborn two year old.

"You sound like a stubborn two year old." Leah said.

"No I got to go get Nikeeta." I said.

"Fine go get your dog." Karli said.

"She's not a dog, she's a wolf. Woof woof." I said as I went to go get Nikeeta.

"She's a dork." I heard Leah say. I heard her with my super-wolfy hearing.

"What was your first clue?!" I shouted back to her.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

*Emily's POV Emily's house*

"You won't leave for two hours while I get ready for my sister and her to friends who will be here in about an hour." I said. I heard a "no" and "nope" and "nadda" and a variety of other things.

"You want me to make them leave?" Sam asked as he came up behind me.

"No it's fine. They will be back as soon as the food is done anyways." I had to laugh at his. I don't know of anyone else that had to make as much food as I did on a regular day. With Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Kim, and Clair plus me and my pregnant belly (I counted my baby as a whole nother person. He or she eats as much as me.) So all together I have 10 werewolves and 4 humans (again counting the baby) plus two more werewolves and one more human equals 12 wolves and 5 humans. That equals 41 people a meal because all the wolves eat enough for three people.

Quil brought me out of my thoughts by saying , "They're here."

"What! They shouldn't be here for another hour!" I said.

"Ummm well you can tell that to them cause they ar-" Quil was cut of by Collin saying, "Look at that car. It's freaking awesome!"

"Course my baby's awesome. What else would I be drivin'?" I heard a new voice say. I thought it was new but it sounded kinda familiar.

*Elizabeth's POV Emily's… kinda*

We were driving through La Push trying to find Emily and Sam's house.

"There it is." Karli said.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't want to walk up and knock on the door and say, "Hi, my name's Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzie. It's so nice to meet you Emily. I've heard so much about you," and then it's not her." I said.

"I'm sure, now hurry up." Karli said.

"I'm hurrin' I'm hurrin." I said. As I pulled up to the house I heard, "Look at that car. It's freaking awesome!"

"Course my baby's awesome. What else would I be drivin'?" I said. I was so flipping proud of my baby. She's an "07 yellow Jeep Wrangler. The wheels are a little higher than most. I eventually see this as an advantage. One word. Mudding. Oh and two more but not quite as awesome. Off-roading. We even took some shortcuts on the way here, and by that I mean we went through fields, forest, and whatever else instead of going around it like the road told us to. Oops. Not really.

"Um hello welcome back to earth Elizabeth." Leah said.

"Sorry Coycela wanted to talk to me." I said walking.

"Who is that?" Karli asked.

"My friend from the planet Xulimun." I said.

"You really are crazy." She muttered to herself.

"No I'm not! I'm a two year old on crack! Hehehehe." I said as I walked up to Karli. I pushed her into the grass, she fell, and started yelling, "Who pushed me down?! I want to know NOW!"

"It was me now good bye!" I said running into the woods, taking of my shirt on the way (thank God for bras!) I took off the rest of my clothes and phased. As soon as I did I heard, "Who are you?"

"A two year old on crack. Even my friends think so. Oh well. What about you?" I asked.

"Why should I. Your answer wasn't real accurate." The voice said.

"Tell me." I said using my alpha voice.

"Jacob Black." He said. I heard someone laughing in the background.

"Great meeting you Jacob, you to who ever you are that's laughing. Gots to go. I'll see ya'll later." I said phasing back figuring I'd be safe from Karli.

I didn't see Karli or Leah outside so I walked up the sidewalk to the steps. When I got to the steps they tripped me so I started yelling, "AAAHHH! The steps are attacking me! AAAHHH!" Karli then came and laterally came and dragged me inside.

"Thank you oh great and mighty Karli, you saved me from the oh so deadly stairs. I will repay you constantly until death. I will serve your every whim, your every need and want will be fulfilled. I will no longer be your superior. You now are in full control of me. Master, is there anything I can get you?" I said as we entered the house.

"Must I say again you're a two year old on crack." Leah said.

"You sound all old and crappy saying "Must I say again" and yada yada yada and that's a complement. How do you even spell that? C-o-m-p-l-a-m-e-n-t. I don't think that's right. Oh well." I said.

"Wow. You are crazy." One of the guys said.

"Thank you and question." I said.

"What's your question?" One of the women, Emily I assumed, asked.

"What's ya'lls names. I can't sit here for however long we're staying here and have to make up names for ya'll 'cause I don't know ya'lls names.

"Well I'm Emily," She started to say but I interrupted her saying, "Bo-ya bo-ya ah-bo-ya bo-ya bo-ya bo-ya bo-ya bo-ya bo-ya." As two unknown people came into the teeny little house, speaking of teeny…

"It's an," I sang then Karli joined in, "Itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka-do bikini that she wore for the first time today." Everybody was staring at me and Karli. Then……………………. Me and Karli………………………….. busted out laughing. Leah was so red it was ha-ha-hilarious.

"Ha-ha-hilarious." I sang. One of the "unknown" guys asked, "Are you the two year old on crack?"

"Maybe." I said at the same time Leah said, "Yes." I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her. Then the next thing I did changed my life.


	4. The Meeting part 2

**Chapter 3: Meeting Part 2**

***Seth's POV***

"**Nothing new. Ready to go back to Emily's? She's cooking extra for the new girls. Maybe one of them will become an imprint." Jake thought.**

"**Yeah let's go." I said. Suddenly someone else phased. I didn't recognize it as one of my brothers or Leah.**

"**Who are you?" Jake asked.**

"**A two year old on crack. Even my friends think so. Oh well. What about you?" She asked. Her voice was amazing like the sound of… of… I don't know but it was amazing.**

"**Why should I. Your answer wasn't real accurate." Jake replied.**

"**Tell me." She said in a voice that sounded a lot like Sam's. The alpha tone.**

"**Jacob Black." Jake said. I was now mentally laughing. If I was human I would have been on the ground laughing. It was so funny.**

"**Great meeting you Jacob, you to who ever you are that's laughing. Gots to go. I'll see ya'll later." She said phasing back.**

"**That was weird." Jake said after a minute..**

"**Yeah." I said agreeing with him.**

"**Let's go to Emily's. She's bond to have food done by now.**

"**I bet she's got most of it done now, and I'm hungry." I said the last part as an after thought.**

**We finished running the border and bolted towards Emily's. We phased back when we heard, "Thank you oh great and mighty Karli, you saved me from the oh so deadly stairs. I will repay you constantly until death. I will serve your every whim, your every need and want will be fulfilled. I will no longer be your superior. You now are in full control of me. Master, is there anything I can get you?" Some girl with a voice of an angel said.**

"**Must I say again you're a two year old on crack." Another girl said.**

"**You sound all old and crappy saying "Must I say again" and yada yada yada and that's a complement. How do you even spell that? C-o-m-p-l-a-m-e-n-t. I don't think that's right. Oh well." The angel said. I think that's what I'll call her for now. Angel.**

"**Wow. You are crazy." I heard Embry say.**

"**Thank you and question." Angel said.**

"**What's your question?" Emily asked.**

"**What's ya'lls names. I can't sit here for however long we're staying here and have to make up names for ya'll 'cause I don't know ya'lls names." Angel explained.**

"**Well I'm Emily," Emily said. As soon as Emily said this Angel said, "Bo-ya bo-ya ah-bo-ya bo-ya bo-ya bo-ya bo-ya bo-ya bo-ya."**

**As soon as me and Jake walked in the house, Angel started laughing then sang, "It's an," Then my crazy cousin Karli sang with her, "Itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka-do bikini that she wore for the first time today." As soon as they finished singing they busted out laughing. I looked at the girl I didn't know and her face was so red. Angel noticed it to and sang, "Ha-ha-hilarious."**

"**Are you the two year old on crack?" Jake asked Angel. She said, "Maybe" while the girl who was blushing said, "Yes." Angel stuck her tongue out at the girl and turned to look at me and Jake. I made the mistake of looking in her eyes.**

"**Oh crap." Was the first thing that popped in my head when I did.**


	5. AN

Sorry I forgot the disclaimer so here it is

I don't own any thing except the order the words everything else is the work of Stephenie Meyer and the people who create words


	6. Soul mates spelled backwards

Chapter 4: Soul mates spelled backwards is setamluos

*Elizabeth's POV*

The minute I looked into his eyes, I knew he was the reason I was alive. He was now my life. His eyes were so deep. I was lost n them. He was keeping me on this planet, if he wasn't I would have killed myself and gone to heaven. But the thing is when I looked into his eyes I was on heaven. Suddenly I realized what just happened, I imprinted.

As soon as I reached this conclusion my body jerked forward. Before they were out of reach I grabbed whoever pulled me down. They fell landing where I was moments ago. It was Karli, "I see you have meet my cousin Seth my dear friend." I shook my head at her, "Okay. I know two of ya'lls names. Care to tell me who the rest of ya'll are?"

"I'm Sam." Said a tall, well built man.

"Kim." A small shy looking girl said.

"Quil." A short person compared to the rest of us said.

"Embry." A tall, skinny boy/man said.

"Leah." The only female wolf besides me and Karli said. Speaking of Karli, she ran up and hugged Leah 2. I needed to make up a new name for her, "What shall I call her?"

"What?" Quil asked.

"What all did I say?" I asked Quil.

"What shall I call her." He said.

"Oh I need a new name for Leah 2."

"Who?"

"Her." I said pointing at Leah 2.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause her name is Leah too so I can't call you both Leah." I said.

"I got a question for you guys." Embry said.

"And my new friend what would that be?" I asked .

"Why is Leah blushing after you sang that song?" He asked.

"Hmm. Good question. Leah shall I answer that intriguing question or do you want to do that?" I asked.

"Go ahead." She said in a mumbly, grumpy voice.

"Well," I said thinking back to the day it happened, "we were at my adoptive parents house in Georgia in case ya'll were wonderin. That's why I talk funny. Anyways we were having a party, me and Karli hid all of Leah's clothes except for an really small polka dot bikini, and a short skirt. Oh and a tube top. Anyways we went swimin' in the lake, and everyone had to go. So Leah took of the skirt and tube top off. All of the guys including my big 3 protective brothers and my two younger brothers who I'm protective of and who are protective of me, start wolf whistling and all that crap. Anyways she didn't like the attention and yeah. So we sing that to embarrass her. Now back to the two Leah's problem. Umm I'm going to call you Amy." I said to Leah 2.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause I can." I said.

"Whatever. I don't care." She said. While everyone was staring at Amy shock I noticed something life changing, "Soul mates spelled backwards is setamluos." I said.

"What?" Leah asked staring at me like I was crazy. Who knows, maybe I am.

"Soul mates spelled backwards is setamluos." I repeated.

"And why is that important?" She asked.

"Ummm," I said shrugging, "murder spelled backwards is red rum."

"Okay." Jake said staring at me like I belonged in a mental hospital.

"Okay, the only people you haven't met are Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, and Claire my niece. She's around here somewhere." Emily said.

"Did you check your bedroom?" I asked.

"No, I left the closed and locked."

"Go check." She walked down the hall to her room. She opened it and yelled, "Claire." I ran back to where Emily was and there was feathers everywhere. I ran over and grabbed Claire, "Emily get her cleaned up and I'll finish the food." I offered.

"Okay, thanks Lizzie." Emily said.

"No problem, now to get the food ready for the bonfire." I said.

"Wait, no one every told you about the bonfire so how do you know about it?" Emily asked. Karli came up behind me and said, "Lizzie almost always knows what's happing or what's gonna happen, and where some people are."

"Oh. Okay go ahead as long as you don't eat it all." She said.

"I won't." I replied. I went back to the kitchen and a ton of more food. We loaded it all up in my jeep, taking Nikeeta out to go play with Sam and Emily's dog Sparky. Finally it was time to go to the bonfire.


	7. Imprints and Smirks

**Chapter 5: Imprints and smirks**

***Paul's POV***

**I was walking down the beach for the bonfire. Jared and I had gone on a guys day. He's a freaking love sick puppy. I never want to imprint if that's what I'm gonna act like. It's so effing annoying.**

**When we got to the bonfire, Billy was in his wheelchair talking to Sam. Emily was talking to Kim, Shelbie (my sister) and three girls I didn't know. Seth walked up and started talking to one of the unknown girls. She looked like she was going to explode.**

**Then I heard the most wonderful voice say, "Tic-tock, tic-tock." Then the girl by Seth started yelling, "Oh my french fries! Yay!"**

"**What are you so happy about?" The third girl asked.**

"**French fries?" Jacob asked.**

"**Uumm, I can't tell you just wait. It will happen soon." She sang like she was gypsy or a fortune teller or something . **

**I looked at her then the third girl. The first one looked like some psycho person. The third girl looked like someone who talked, but not a lot, and she liked peace and quiet. Then I looked at the second girl. She was 5' 11" and had reddish brown hair that went down to her mid back. She wasn't skinny but nowhere near close to fat. She had less muscle than Leah but enough to make her strong. Then I looked into her eyes. They were soft yet piercing, ice cold, yet soft and loving. They were so deep. I immediately fell in love with them.**

"**What the fuck!" I yelled. The first girl fell off the log laughing.**

"**What the fuck you laughing at little girl?" I asked yelling.**

"**Back off Paul." Seth said.**

"**No, she's making fun of me so why should I?" I said shaking.**

"**I wasn't making fun of you. I was laughing at how I almost always know what's gonna happen, and if you don't quit shaking you're gonna make the Leaning Tower of Pisa fall." She said with a smirk on her face. This only caused me to shake harder.**

"**And there it goes. Ka-boom. Good bye Italians." She pushed me to far. I phased and Seth looked like he was ready to murder me. I got closer and closer to her, then she phased.**

"**Yes smart one I phased." She said I thought Leah was the only one.**

"**Nope. Me and Karli, the one you imprinted on, are wolfy shapey shifty peoples." **

"**Whatever." I said.**

"**Now go phase back." She demanded.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Cause I said to. Now go into the woods and do it idiot.**

"**Why should I? I don't think it's a good enough answer."**

"**Paul, do it before you do something you regret."**

"**I will never regret this." I thought out my plan in my head knowing she would see it. After she saw my plan, she smirked a wolfy smirk.**


	8. Bitch

Chapter 6: Bitch

*Seth's POV*

I was talking to Jake about me imprinting. She was amazing. A little crazy but still. Just meeting her made me smile. The term two year-old on crack really fit her. She acted a lot like Claire except a lot… how to say this without being mean… dumber. I could tell she was smart, but she didn't act it. Just like Embry. He acted dumb, but he was smartest of all of us. He graduated with a 4.0 GPA and had A's or As in all his classes. How? I didn't know because we had a serious vamp problem that year. My highest grade was a B+. My mom was ticked when she found out.

I walked up to my angel and started talking to her. We were talking completely randomly about… well… random things. I looked over and saw Paul. I noticed he looked at the new Leah. He then turned to my angel. A low growl escaped my lips. I was to busy watching Paul, that I hadn't noticed Karli say, "Tic-tock, tic-tock." Suddenly my angel exploded, not literally but I think you know what I mean.

"Oh my french fries! Yay!" She yelled.

"What are you so excited about?" Leah asked while Jake asked, "French fries?"

"Uumm. I can't tell you, just wait. It will happen soon." She said in a sort of sing-songy voice. Everyone was staring at her and another growl escaped my lips. Wow. I'm growling a lot today. Great.

I was thinking until my angel brought me out of my thoughts by elbowing me. She pointed at Paul and Karli. I looked at Paul first and noticed the look of love and adoration filled in his eyes. "I hope he takes care of her and doesn't hurt her." I thought. Paul yelled, "What the fuck!" Then my angel busted out laughing.

"What the fuck you laughing at little girl?" Paul asked, walking closer to my angel.

"Back off Paul." I warned growling fiercely at him.

"No, she's making fun of me, so why should I?" He asked in a deadly tone. He was visibly shaking. If he hurt her God help me…

I didn't get to finish my thought because my angel said, "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at how I almost always know what's gonna happen. And if you don't stop shaking the Leaning of Pisa will fall." She said with a smirk. I swear I heard someone say, "Stupid cocky bitch," but I brushed it off. Paul started shaking even harder. She was trying to get ripped to shreds. I knew it.

"And there it goes. Ka-boom. Good bye Italians." Damn it. You shouldn't have done that.

I stared at Paul, who had already phased. I was so ready to murder him. The next thing I knew, my angel phased and stared at Paul as if she was talking to him.

This time I know I heard someone. It sounded like my sister Leah say, "Stupid bitch." I noticed Paul was in a defensive and aggressive stance. My angel was in a calm, friendly stance. "Why aren't you defending yourself?" I mentally screamed. She didn't seem to hear my mental urgent plea because her body posture stayed the same.

We all watched closely at their exchange. Neither moved for a minute, but suddenly my angel's smirk got bigger, and Paul's posture was in an attacking position. I was about to say something when suddenly Paul attacked my angel.


	9. VERY IMPORTANT AN!

**I will add these as I get more chapters done and posted. Basically what this is, is to give you some info on the new characters in the story since there's over 12 of them. They are all based on real people. This is just so you have an idea who these people are and what they look like.**

**-Werewolf-luver-1234**

**So far we have:**

**Name: Karli Dain Young**

**Age: 19 **

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Blue **

**Name: Leah Grace Simons**

**Age: 19**

**Hair: Dark brown almost black**

**Eyes: chocolate**

**Name: Elizabeth Mae Walls**

**Age: 20**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Name: Shelbie Paige Walker**

**Age: 19**

**Hair: Darkish brown**

**Eyes: Brown**


	10. Fights

**Chapter 7: Fights**

**~ ~ ~ Quil's P.O.V. ~ ~ ~**

**I watched from my seat as Paul attacked Lizzie. Sure, she might have deserved it but she was an imprint. Paul knows as good as anyone that you don't attack a brother's imprint. At least they were both phased. They had been talking to each other when Paul attacked her.**

**Paul had jumped in the air tackling what he thought was Lizzie. Truth was she had disappeared. She was now behind Paul. Before he figured out where she was, she jumped on Paul. He stumbled forward towards us. I jumped protectively in front of Claire. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam and Jared do the same. But somehow, Lizzie had turned them around. They were now headed to the beach. Lizzie no matter how hard she tried, couldn't get Paul turned over. Being who she was though she was doing pretty good. She was still getting really good holds on… Oh come on Lizzie you almost had him. Come on come on come on. YES!**

**She finally got him. He's now on the ground belly up. That'll teach him. She put her jaws close to his neck almost biting. She was growling. And very loudly at that. She gently nipped his shoulder hard enough to teach him, put soft enough that it wouldn't hurt him. She growled a little more before jumping off and running into the woods and then coming back out. She went up to Karli and nudged her with her muzzle. "Really Lizzie, Really." Karli asked. The big silver wolf nodded its head.**

**Karli turned around and headed towards a '07 yellow jeep wrangler. She jumped in searched around for a bit then jumped back out. She gave the silver wolf what looked to be a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt.**

**The wolf grabbed the clothes and walked into the forest. Everyone was staring at where the wolf had disappeared. We were watching for what seemed like a minute before we heard **

"**What are ya'll staring at?" Lizzie had somehow gotten behind everyone. Everyone jumped and turned to look at her. I was right. Except she had a green Aeropostale shirt with a black one under it and a pair of dark wash cut off jeans. **

"**Ok first ya'll staring' at nothing and now ya'll starin' at me. What's the deal with ya'll and staring'. I mean I understand him staring' at me and all" she said pointing at Seth," but ya'll to"**

**At this, Seth started blushing. All the guys noticed and started laughing. Then the girls noticed and they started laughing, and then Seth started laughing. Then Billy, Quil Sr., Sue, and Harry(A/N He doesn't die in this story he's to awesome to die!!!!!!)** started laughing. Lizzie had sat down next to Amy and fell off backwards laughing. This caused Seth to run over to her and this caused Amy, Leah, and Karli to fall over which caused Paul to run over to Karli. Then the guys fell over and the old people almost knocked it over.

Once everyone had picked their selfs up Lizzie asked"so when do I gets to hear one of these famous legends?"

Billy replied"Well as soon as you all sit down and andstart laughing your heads off then I just might start." Everyone emediatly shut up. And then Billy started.

"The Quileutes have been small people from the beginning. And we are small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting - that came later on. First we were spirit warriors." There was such authority and and a ring of majesty in his vioce. You would think that after hearing these so many times that I would be used to it but I wasn't, no one was.**(A/N I'm not writing the rest out it would take to long. If you want to look them up they are on page 244-259 in Eclipse.)**

Whan Billy had finished Leah, Karli and Lizzie were in total shock. Then out of no where Lizzie asked "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"


	11. Truth or Dare Part 1

Chapter 8

Truth or Dare Part 1

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Lizzie's P.O.V. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" I asked after Billy had finished the legends. I guess no one expected me to say it but oh well.

Karli was the first to say "I'm in" soon fallowed by the rest of the people. The only people not playing were Billy, Sue, Harry, Old Quil, and Emily. Everyone else was playing.

Everyone that was playing got in a circle in the sand on the beach. Some people complained coughPaulcough about sitting on the ground. I just laughed and said "You sit on the sand or you automatically get the hardest dare." After I said that everyone sat down immediately.

"Ok, since I suggested it you play by my rules. It's the same as normal truth or dare but there is one twist. If you don't want to complete the dare of answer the truth then you have to remove on article of clothing. Wow I sound smarticle." I said. And it was true I did sound smart. Very rare so treasure that forever or you may never hear it again.

"Ok who's first no one then it's MEEEEEEEE!!" I said grinning evilly. "Oh I forgot you play until one of the three happens. 1) Someone gets hurt so that they are not capable of playing 2) the police come or 3) someone runs out of clothes" I said. Like normal they all stares at me like I should be in jail, or 10 feet under.

Once everyone was sitting I yelled "Quil Truth or dare? Mwahahaha"

"To tell you the truth I'm scared but dare." He said

"Good you should be." I told him. "I'll be back in a sec" I told everyone and I ran towards the ocean. I jumped in and grabbed a fish. I ran back up the shore dripping wet in sea water. And then I walked up to Quil and stuck the fish in his face. "Here you go have some fish." I said, sticking the raw fish in his face.

He looked at kinda disgustedly then pushed it away. He was one of the few guys that had a shirt on so he pulled the white wife beater over his head and threw it on the ground.

"Fine then don't eat the fish its just hurtin' his feelings." I mumbled.

"Whatever so it's my turn Seth truth or dare" he asked.

"Dare" Seth said confidently

"Ok throw Lizzie in the ocean and it has to be off the cliff." Seth was one of the guys in only cut-offs so he looked over to me. I knew he was asking are you up for it?

I grinned and he scoped me up and started running for the cliff. I just sat there thinking about how it felt natural to feel in his arms. I was spacing out so much that I hadn't noticed when he threw me off the cliff. I screamed then started laughing my ass off.

I hit the water with a "splash" and went under. Sadly for me I forgot to hold me breath so I got water in my mouth and up my nose. And trust me make sure you never get salt water up your nose. It hurts like the devil. Anyway I broke the surface and started swimming my way towards the shore. When I got to the shore I fell over laughing. Seth rushed over to my side and started asking me if I was ok. My reply the first time he asked me was "Physically or mentally cuz the first ones a yes the second one I'm not so sure 'bout"

He sighed and helped me back to the circle. "Jake truth or dare

"How 'bout a dare" he said.

"Sure lets see how bout this. Get the biggest cherry pie you can find, then you have to throw it on Rosalie's face and you can't run away." Seth said

"That is pure evil but I guess I got to" Jake said. Jake was also one of the many guys without a shirt. You have to love playing this game havin the advantage having multiple layers of clothes on.

We all stood up at the same time so strange. Anyway we all hoped into our separate cars. Of course as we drove around the little town I got the most stares. So what I got a pimped out car and ya'll are starin at me. That's real nice. Anyway we drove to Mike's Bakery, the only bakery in the LaPush/Forks area. Jake walked in with Embry and Quil to find the biggest cherry pie they could find.

They came out about ten minutes later with a pie that had to be three inches deep and 15 inches around. It was huge! I would hate to be this Rosalie chick. Seth, Paul and Karli where all in my Jeep. Leah went with her imprint Brady. The kid was kinda cute but had absolutely nothing on Seth. Anyway I turned to Seth and asked him who this Rosalie chick was.

"Rosalie is a bitch." Paul said before Seth could say anything

I raised my eyebrow looking into my rearview mirror looking at Paul who was now staring at Karli. Poor Paul he's never seen her jacked up on Venom. So funny to us anyways, to my bothers and father, not so much.

"Seth gotta better description?" I asked the boyish man sitting next to me.

"Ya. Rosalie is a vampire. She's also a Cullen. Very 'pretty' to humans. Blonde kinda tall. And a bitch. That's about it. Oh and she hates Jake. And she has a very nasty temper" Seth said.

"First werewolves, then vampires what's next, tinker bell and flying pigs?" I said to no one in particular.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Seth said.

"Pigs already fly. Member Garrett" Karli said. We both burst out laughing at the memory of my youngest brother/cousin Garrett.

One day my parents decided to take us hang gliding. Well Garrett was nine and I told him that anyone under ten had to dress up like a pig. So he did. It was hilarious. I took a ton of pictures of the flying pig named Garrett.

Karli and I were laughing our asses off. Seth had to grab the steering wheel because I had let go of it because I was laughing so hard. "Ok what the hell are you to laughing at?!?" Paul yelled/asked. I then proceeded to tell them about the flying pig named Garrett.

Seth had been giving me directions while I was telling the story. He finally said "Turn up the left and go down the road that's the driveway." I did as he told and went up the driveway.

The house we pulled up to was a magnificent white house. It was two stories high. The place was so friggin' big. I could live there with 20 people at least. Why did eight people need such a big house? I wasn't jealous but I was in shock. I'd always had a smaller house for eight people. I lived in a one-story house with four bedrooms. One for my mom and dad, one for my oldest brother, Bucky, one for me, one for second oldest brother and third oldest brother, Eric and Craig, and another for my two youngest brothers Michael and Garrett. The dogs would sleep down stairs or in my room. And if we had guest they slept in mine or Bucky's room and we would sleep on the couch.

Jake grabbed the pie and walked up to the door and a beautiful blonde opened the door. She was about 5'6" with wavy blonde hair down to her mid-back. Jake pulled the pie from behind his back and threw it write in the beautiful woman's face.

I thought to my self _I guess that's Rosalie_ while she screamed at Jake…

* * *

Do you hate me??

Did any of you know that you can't end a sentence in the, an, or a?

Are any of you gonna help me in truth or dare ideas?

People that have helped so far: Black Rose 1995, AlexMerazluvr

If you want to be on the list above then help me with truth or dare ideas!!!!!


	12. Realy important

Hey everyone. I'm really sorry but I'm discontinuing this story. I have run out of ideas and inspiration. This story had characters based off of reel people and it has become impossible to write. Again I'm really sorry.

Oblivious-Blonde


End file.
